


🏔  A Formidable Foe 🏔 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🏔

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backround Intrulogical, Confident Roman, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Eventual Romance, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Into The Woods Refrence, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One True Pairing, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pre-Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman x Virgil - Freeform, otp, outdoor setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Well whoever made that rule must have excluded you," Virgil said as he took off his hood. " Virge, do not get cocky with m-" Roman began to say before the sound of russling in the bushes was heard, giving a warning to the party. Roman stepped in front of Virgil with his shining, silver sword and he prepared himself for a battle. A battle that would likely end with the prince admitting defeat.When Virgil and Roman are trying to make their way to the Mindpalace to discuss with the two Kings, King Logan and King Remus to congratulate them on their wedding. Roman decides to go through the giant woods instead of the more logical path due to his hunt for adventure and Virgil is forced to follow him. The two in the woods unexpectedly meet an ancient beast which has lived with humanity for centuries...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Prinxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	🏔  A Formidable Foe 🏔 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🏔

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Yes, This Was Slightly Inspired By The Two Princes But Was Also An Excuse For Me Make A Into The Woods Reference. Though, A Basic Reference At That. Besides That, We Are Contemplating Making A Two Princes AU For A Written Version Of The Podcast. Comment If You Think This Is A Good Idea And If They Have An Scripts Of The Episodes Lying Around. Thanks!
> 
> Word Count: 387 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,107 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 23 Seconds

" Onward!"

Virgil sighed as his adventurous boyfriend led the way, defeating any bushes in his way with his gleaming sword. " Look I know you're into this giant quest thing but wouldn't walking around the woods have been easier?" Virgil sighed as he avoided roots in the forested floor. While Virgil had protested to go around the woods, he didn't trust his idiot to go alone.

" Now, now my little Prince going around the woods destroys the fun of the adventure!" Roman said. " Safety is for the weak!" He yelled out, birds flapping away from their treetop homes in shock of this beast. Only they didn't know this beast was the least threatening thing in the universe. " Now if I'm correct which a prince always is, we should only be an hour away from our destination!" Roman called out as the trees shrouded them from the sun, leaving the few specks of sunlight dotted around the forest a wonder. While Virgil was never one for the outdoors, he did admire the green light that the sun gave off from underneath the leaves.

" Well whoever made that rule must have excluded you," Virgil said as he took off his hood. " Virge, do not get cocky with m-" Roman began to say before the sound of russling in the bushes was heard, giving a warning to the party. Roman stepped in front of Virgil with his shining, silver sword and he prepared himself for a battle. A battle that would likely end with the prince admitting defeat. 

The creature gave a few more sounds of warning from its concealer before it emerged.

And out popped a chicken.

" Well... I predicted by the volume of the noise in the bushes it was a small fellow like this!" Roman said as he bent down and looked at the chicken. " He shall join us on our quest to the Mindpalace!" Roman announced as he held the chicken in the air. 

" Roman n-" Virgil tried to say before he was interrupted. " He shall be our emotional support and lay eggs for us to feast on," Roman said as he put down the chicken as they continued on their way. The chicken followed with a few clucks of approval from them. 

Maybe this part of the imagination followed Roman's absurd logic.

Roman hummed into the woods with their grown party as they made their way onward to the castle.


End file.
